nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter Alpha 2
Street Fighter Alpha 2 is a fighting game developed by Capcom, released first in the Arcades and later ported for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, among many other consoles. It is the second game in the Street Fighter Alpha trilogy, the fifth main game in the Street Fighter series released on a Nintendo hardware and the last one on the Super Nintendo. Among all the ports of the game in different systems, this version is the most reduced due the lack of power of hardware. Yet, Street Fighter Alpha 2 is a highly praised feat on the Nintendo's 16-Bit console, by being able to go through the limits of what the system was capable of. This title was re-released many times on the Virtual Console service for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and New Nintendo 3DS. The game tells the story of young Street Fighter characters traveling the world, while facing each other through the way for their respective objectives, being to challenge a specific opponent or to revenge past events of their lives. Behind the scenes, the criminal corporation Shadaloo, lead by M. Bison, along with his henchmen, plots an ambitious plan of taking the greatest fighter as a guinea pig for an experiment and conquer the planet. The game takes place chronologically before the Street Fighter II sub-series and after the original Street Fighter. Many new playable characters were introduced in the game roster, a new graphical art style and mechanics were implemented as well. Gameplay Roster All the characters of the previous Street Fighter Alpha returns in this game, while adding back some from other games and more: * Ryu - from Japan * Adon - from Thailand * Chun-Li - from China * Guy - faced in the United States * Ken - from the United States * Dhalsim - from India * Gen - from China * Sakura - from Japan * Rolento - from the United States * Zangief - from the Soviet Union * Charlie (called Nash in Japan) - from the United States * Birdie - from England * Rose - from Italy * Sodom (called Katana in North America) - from the United States * Sagat - from Thailand * Akuma (called Gouki in Japan) - from Japan * M. Bison (called Vega in Japan) - faced in Brazil * Dan - from China Dhalsim and Zangief return from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, and Gen from the first game of the franchise; Rolento was a boss in the Final Fight game; and finally Sakura Kasugano makes her debut in the Street Fighter series. There also is a secret Boss Fight against a more powerful version of Akuma, called Shin Akuma; Despite of being possible to play as him in other domestic ports of this game, he's not avaiable on the Super Nintendo release as a normal fighter (he's only accesible through cheat codes). Reception The port is praised by its technical capabilities within the limited Super Nintendo hardware, with very few compromises, all things considered. But is still a very compressed version, compared to other home consoles versions released at the same time. GameMaster magazine gave it an 87% score, while EGM gave 21/40. Trivia *Different of ever other release of Street Fighter Alpha 2, in this version the Custom Combo mechanic can be activated whenever the player has the minimum amount of energy stored in the Super Combo meter; *The game has load pauses before a match starts and after the K.O. is announced; *Despite this title being the second in the Alpha trilogy, the previous installment only would be released in a Nintendo system three years later for the Game Boy Color. See Also *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' *''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper'' Category:Street Fighter games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, SNES) Category:1996 video games